Given $\tan \theta = 5,$ find
\[\frac{1 - \cos \theta}{\sin \theta} - \frac{\sin \theta}{1 + \cos \theta}.\]
Answer: We have that
\begin{align*}
\frac{1 - \cos \theta}{\sin \theta} - \frac{\sin \theta}{1 + \cos \theta} &= \frac{(1 - \cos \theta)(1 + \cos \theta) - \sin^2 \theta}{\sin \theta (1 + \cos \theta)} \\
&= \frac{1 - \cos^2 \theta - \sin^2 \theta}{\sin \theta (1 + \cos \theta)} \\
&= \boxed{0}.
\end{align*}